


A Guest at the Fireside

by AllTheBellsInVenice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 follower ficlets, 200 follower ficlets, Alpha!Sherlock, Beta!John, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, F/M, Jollock - Freeform, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform, Threesome, Voyeurism, Warstan, negotiation, oh so filthy, omega!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/pseuds/AllTheBellsInVenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly and Sherlock invite John to watch while Molly is in heat, the good doctor tells himself he'll accept for the sake of medical science. He fools no one. A prompt fill for the superlative Miz-Joely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



_mizjoely requests:_

_!!! So excited! Well, you know I really love your Dom!Sherlock and Omegaverse Khanolly stuff, so I’m gonna go ahead and ask for something super smutty, either Sherlolly or Khanolly, but a standalone ficlet. Something possibly exhibitionisty? With John witnessing?_

***

“Comfortable, John?” Sherlock’s voice purred in his ear. John shivered in his bonds; he couldn’t take his eyes off the naked little Omega who knelt on the sitting room rug a few feet away.

Molly’s little breasts were swollen from her heat, the nipples puffy and deep pink, echoing the flush in her cheeks. Her bright eyes were mostly following her Alpha as he circled John, verifying that he tied securely to the heavy chair; but every once in a while her eyes flickered to John’s face, as they did now. Her wet mouth curved in a sweet little smile, and John swallowed hard.

“Yes, Sherlock, I think this will do,” John said, trying to keep his voice even.

“It had better do, John. You know this is the only way I’ll ever let you near my Molly while she’s in heat,” Sherlock said, combing his long fingers slowly through John’s hair. “Even though you’re a Beta, and even if your interest is strictly medical,” Sherlock told him, a disbelieving laugh in his voice, “my Molly presents quite the temptation, does she not?”

“I’ve never seen a female Omega in full heat before,” John said. “Just a male, and just once…”

“And may I remind you that you took full advantage of that occasion,” Sherlock said. “If you’re to watch us knotting, I’ll be completely sure that you can’t move a muscle. And Molly, don’t think I’ll be leaving this room with you still on the loose,” he said, walking to the Omega, who nuzzled her cheek against the hem of his dressing gown. “My sweet little wanton.” He smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

“God, Sherlock, get on with it.” John’s breath was coming in sharp puffs; his cock was straining against the trousers he’d been foolish enough to insist on keeping. When Molly had proposed the little experiment to John with Sherlock smirking beside her, he’d said that he was taking the opportunity to observe a medical phenomenon, but clearly he’d only been fooling himself, never them.

“As you insist. Turn around, Molly. Hands and knees. Present your pussy, give our John a nice view.”

“Oh, Jesus,” John said as Molly saucily wiggled her bottom at him. Pink, swollen, sopping wet, wanting. And her scent…John parted his lips, hoping to taste her on the air. Inevitably, Sherlock saw. He slowly slipped a finger in and out of her, and approached John. “Open.” And he smeared the sweet, unspeakably heady liquid inside John’s mouth.

“Sh-sherlock,” John moaned, shaking openly now, his tongue searching for every last droplet.

Sherlock smiled in satisfaction, and stepped away. Kneeling behind Molly, he turned her a little to the side so that his own body would not block John’s view. For her part, Molly was keening and lifting up her bottom to her mate. Sherlock gave her arse a hot little slap, and those soft pink breasts bounced. With a grin, Sherlock continued the spanking, the impacts growing louder and louder until Molly was weeping and John’s heart was galloping in his chest.

“Just so we’re clear, John, I wasn’t disciplining her just now. She’s a very good girl, really, not at all naughty,” Sherlock said over his shoulder. “I just so enjoy giving her a nice hard spanking.”

And he lined up his big Alpha cock and pushed it inside the Omega. John felt faint; his vision sparkled as he watched Sherlock’s girth spreading her swollen folds open and pushing inside, so far inside, until the little woman had taken all of that obscene cock into her belly. It hadn’t been that easy for her; Molly’s head hung low, and she was giving fast, shallow little pants. But after a few moments, John saw her lift her head and push back hungrily against Sherlock. 

“Please, please, more,” she cried. “I need your knot.” Sherlock growled in response, and began rutting into her.

John couldn’t take his eyes off the sheer erotic spectacle happening right in front of him: Molly’s soft, slender little body straining back toward Sherlock, whose lean form was hunched over his Omega, pumping hard into her. John held himself perfectly still; any friction of fabric on his cock, and…

Suddenly, Sherlock was roaring, Molly was yelping, and John let out a strangled gasp; he’d glimpsed the heavy knot as it pushed into Molly’s body. Intellectually he knew that an Omega’s tissues grew soft and relaxed during heat to accommodate the Alpha’s knot, but the primitive male inside him was howling with lust at the sight, and his cock finally, powerfully spasmed. The legs of John’s chair jerked a few inches across the floor, and wetness spread in his trousers.

Of course, Sherlock had noticed; he was smirking over his shoulder at John. “Ah. I take it your observations will have been worth the outlay of your time?”

“Quite so,” John croaked, his gaze still locked on the beautiful couple as they both continued to move, slowly and sweetly pulling at their bond, before his wide, disbelieving eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a 200 follower ficlet prompt fill, for Miz-Joely of course, who requested a continuation. Enjoy. ;)

John’s steps slowed and stopped outside 221B Baker Street, his heart already thudding in his chest as he looked up at that familiar black door. Did he dare climb those steps, knowing what was waiting for him above?

His Mary had been so kind, so understanding when they’d talked about Molly and Sherlock’s rather indecent proposal. “They told me they’d loved having me watch,” John had said, anxiety prickling his skin as he forced himself to meet his wife’s eyes across their breakfast table. “And they said that for Molly’s next heat, they’d like...more. Much more. If I were willing.” He swallowed hard. 

“And are you willing?” Mary had asked with a gentle smile, tilting her golden head. She was cradling their baby girl in her arms; John focused on his daughter’s sleeping face and immediately felt a little calmer.

“Yes,” John had answered with a firm nod. “I...yes, surprisingly I am. If you’ll agree.” He looked into his wife’s eyes and saw no tension, no jealousy...only warmth and a little spark of excitement. 

“As you know, Molly has been in contact,” Mary reminded him with a grin. “And while I’m not much interested in her invitation to be a second Beta in the mix, I do want you to go ahead, if you like, and bring back stories. That will be quite enough excitement to satisfy me for the moment,” she said, looking down at the baby. “I know how much you enjoy a thrill, John. And I also know how much you love them both.” Her round blue eyes shone out of her face, so dear to him.

“I do,” John had replied. “You’re right. Sherlock too. Of course. And they’re both...I love them.” He held up his head steadily, sure of that truth. 

“And well they know it,” Mary said, reaching across the table to caress his hand, and John felt his apprehension ease.

And eventually, after more talk, after discussions among the four of them about the timing of Molly’s next heat and all the other details, he found himself here at Baker Street on this, the appointed evening. No more time for hesitation, Watson, he said to himself, and pulled open the outer door. And if his legs felt a little shaky as he climbed those seventeen stairs up to Sherlock and Molly’s flat...well, that was only to be expected. On the landing now. No turning back. He squared his shoulders and pushed the door open.

“Ah, John,” Molly’s sweet voice called, and there she was, padding over to him in bare feet, so lovely. Oh, he could see her nipples forming little peaks under her fine silk dressing gown. She pulled him close; the scent of Omega heat filled John’s head, and he gasped aloud as his cock responded instantly. His hands convulsed around her shoulders and slid down to her waist as she held him gently for a moment. 

His nervousness was already dissipating a bit as he breathed in her scent. Of course, Sherlock and Molly would have planned to have her greet John first; the scent of Omega heat was soothing to Betas, even as it aroused them. In humanity’s past, it had worked rather elegantly; a Beta’s first urge would be to mate with the Omega, but if there happened to be an Alpha around, the Beta would calmly defer without a fight, and perhaps even get his turn with her later…John felt his cock twitch at the thought.

“Come into the bedroom,” Molly murmured, taking his hand. “Sherlock is waiting.”

He certainly was. As Molly led John in, he saw Sherlock lounging on the bed, his lanky form barely concealed by the thin blue satin of his dressing gown. The musky, feral scent of Alpha was heavy in the air; it was a scent that spoke of power and dominance, but over the years John had come to savour the cool tang in it that was purely Sherlock. It was a scent that carried with it the acrid sting of gunpowder, the dank fog of London nights, the thrill of danger...He drank it in thirstily as he’d always done, but this time he was anticipating a new kind of excitement...

“John,” Sherlock said in the silky tone that had always sent a little shiver down John’s spine. He bounced up off the bed in that abrupt way of his, and drew close so that he and Molly were standing on either side of John. Sherlock laid a long hand on John’s chest. “I’m glad you’re here. Are you ready to do more than watch us?”

“Oh god, yes,” John bit out, looking up into Sherlock’s beautiful face. “Though I still feel a little…” He looked over at Molly. 

“Nervous? Hmm,” she said, her lips curving sweetly. “I may have a nice idea to help with that,” she said conspiratorily, catching Sherlock’s eye. 

“By all means, lead on,” Sherlock said with one of his cool smiles. “John, would you like to undress?”

And as John made short work of his clothing, tearing everything off and leaving it in an uncharacteristically untidy pile next to the bed, Molly turned around slowly and undid the belt of her dressing gown. Sherlock drew it off her shoulders to expose all of her silky skin, and Molly crawled onto the bed, gloriously naked, as Sherlock dropped his own dressing gown to the floor. And by the time John had tugged down his pants and let his eager cock spring free, the little Omega was reclining comfortably on her back, her small breasts so puffy and pink and just begging to be kissed. 

“Come here, boys,” Molly smiled, then patted the bed on either side of her body. And the two men practically dashed to join her, bounding onto the bed and making her laugh as she was bounced this way and that. 

“Kiss me, John,” she breathed, and John obligingly leaned in to slide his lips against hers. Oh, her mouth was so soft and tasted sweetly of Omega; he was already dizzy with it. He let his hand slide up her belly to find her breast. 

Suddenly, Sherlock was there as well, pressing his face impatiently in between theirs, his mouth seeking, as Molly giggled and John grinned. It was so like Sherlock. Molly turned to kiss her Alpha soundly, then pulled away.

“Now you boys kiss,” Molly said with a wicked smile, leaning back on her arms. “I want to watch you.” 

John turned his face toward Sherlock’s and caught his breath at the gleam he saw in those pale eyes. Tossing away the last of his hesitation, he reached out to thread his fingers through the soft, dark curls and pulled Sherlock’s mouth to his. 

Their lips crashed together, and John opened to Sherlock’s tongue. Their chins scraped past each other, the hint of stubble under their toughened skin lending a grittiness to their kiss, so different from kissing a female. Those lips, though...full and warm. John moaned against Sherlock’s mouth.

“Beautiful.” Molly’s soft voice enfolded John, even as her small hands caressed the back of both their heads. “Now, my breasts…”

Panting, the two men broke apart and smiled at each other, then bent their wet mouths to those swollen nipples. Molly gave a soft wail as two pairs of lips closed over the tips of her breasts; John watched Sherlock out of the corner of one eye to learn what Molly liked, adding the gentle pressure of his teeth when he saw Sherlock nipping at her. Molly arched her back with pleasure. 

After long moments, Sherlock pulled his mouth from Molly’s nipple with a soft pop. “Now, my Molly,” he said, swiping his fingers over his saliva-slicked mouth. “Tell us about this idea of yours.”

In answer, Molly drew up her knees and opened her legs, and John groaned as the hot scent of her filled his head. “I thought John might like a taste of me,” she said, beckoning him even closer. 

“Ah, then we’ll have a very relaxed Beta on our hands,” Sherlock said, stroking her thigh. “An excellent thought. Pull your legs up farther, my darling. I want to get at your pretty little bottom.” He snapped on a rubber glove. 

For his part, John couldn’t tear his eyes away from that lush pink cunt, softly swollen and shiny with slickness, that he’d be allowed to kiss, to taste. And Molly was lifting her hips eagerly, her eyes on his face, while Sherlock laid his head on his Omega’s breast with a smirk and pressed her leg upward, not only allowing John to touch his Omega, but actually urging him on. It was a dream come true. 

He bent his head to that beautiful pussy and set his tongue right at her center, to the place where her wetness was flowing. He couldn’t stop himself from giving a choked sob as he drowned his mouth in the unspeakably heady sweet of her, swiping his lips up and down her lushness. He felt Molly’s fingers combing through his hair as she sighed, and at the same moment, Sherlock’s hand was sliding under Molly’s bottom to pry one gloved, wet finger into the tight little ring of her smallest opening. 

As John swirled his tongue over Molly’s sensitive little pearl, Sherlock’s mouth was questing over his Omega’s face, neck, breasts; and out of the corner of his eye, John could see that big Alpha cock bumping against Molly’s leg. A jolt of excitement took John by surprise as he realised that, yes, he wanted to touch it. 

Boldly, he laid a hand on Sherlock’s lean thigh, and his heart skipped a beat to hear that rich voice laughing. “Go ahead, John.”

Oh, Sherlock’s cock was big. John knew about Alphas, had learned everything about them in medical school, but that abstract knowledge was nothing compared to the reality of gripping that hard weight in his own hand. Sherlock groaned as John’s hand rolled over the great head of it, slicking his palm with pre-come before moving down again to stroke the heavy shaft. Keeping part of his attention on Molly’s pussy, John slid his grip downward to explore the swellings at the base of Sherlock’s cock that would expand into his knot. And filthy ideas began to form in John’s mind…

He lifted his mouth away from Molly’s pussy for a moment and looked Sherlock right in the eye. “Ever knot Molly’s bottom?” he asked. Jesus, some part of him thought, I must be completely blissed out on Omega to just ask a thing like that straight out...

But both Sherlock and Molly were smiling down at him. “A few times,” Sherlock replied easily. He had already slipped another finger into Molly’s arse; she was giving the most delightful little squirms as he stretched her ring. “And you loved it, didn’t you, you wanton girl?”

“I did,” Molly sighed happily as John’s tongue laved at her clit again. “I do. It takes a lot of preparation, of course...but it feels so huge. So...sinful. And when it’s locked in...” Her eyes twinkled as she looked down her body at John. “What do you say, John? Would you like to try it for yourself?” She and Sherlock shared a grin.

John trembled to hear those words, and his cock pulsed where it dangled between his legs. “Maybe. Maybe someday,” he replied, hardly believing that he was admitting to even that much. His cheeks were reddening swiftly; he bent his face toward Molly’s pussy once more. 

“Wait,” Molly said above him, her fingertips catching John’s chin and lifting him gently away from her cunt. “Lie down, John. Your turn now.” She rose and moved slightly aside, carefully, letting Sherlock keep his fingers in her bottom.

In a daze of lust, John obediently settled on his back in Molly’s place. Just as soon as his head hit the pillow, Sherlock dived for John’s cock and pulled it inside his mouth. “Ah, god, Sherlock,” John cried, his hands convulsing in those lovely dark curls. Just the sight of Sherlock’s plush lips wrapped around his shaft… “Slow down, Sherlock, you’re going to make me come.” 

Sherlock pulled his mouth off long enough to say, “Good,” before bending his head again and lavishing great sucking pulls on John’s aching cock. Sherlock’s tongue was writhing up and down the shaft---Molly’s mouth was opening wetly against John’s, giving little mewling cries as Sherlock’s gloved fingers continued to violate her bottom---her clever fingers were twisting on John’s nipple---

With a sharp cry into Molly’s mouth, John came, shooting his climax helplessly down Sherlock’s throat. For a split second, he saw Mary’s face in his mind---and grinned, looking forward to telling her all about this. 

But Sherlock and Molly were far from done with him, it seemed. Sherlock was settling at John’s other side, leaning his curly head on his hand, sliding his chest against John’s side. “Use your own fingers now, Molly,” he ordered the girl, and Molly crooned as she reached for the box of latex gloves and the bottle of lubricant. And John remembered with a shiver how much Molly loved Sherlock’s sexual dominance, which went far beyond what most couples practised, even Alpha/Omega couples….

“You’re such a naughty girl, Molly, letting another man lick you,” Sherlock purred against John’s cheek. He snapped off the latex glove, then let his hand drift down John’s sweat-slick chest. “You need to remember to whom you belong, little Omega. So turn around. Show us how well you’re obeying your Alpha.”

And Molly folded herself up and shifted so that her lovely round bottom was on display for the two men. Her gloved hand reached back, and her slick fingers dipped slowly into the tiny opening just above that delicious pink pussy. John moaned at the beautiful sight, and Sherlock gave a low growl. 

“How would you like to enjoy my Molly’s tight little bottom?” he whispered into John’s ear. “I highly recommend it. Very silky,” he continued, his breath a hot tickle in John’s hair, and John groaned; that long, pale hand had traveled down his belly and was gently touching his bollocks, his spent cock. 

“I feel like punishing her first, though,” Sherlock drawled, a little louder, so that Molly could hear. John saw her peek nervously over her shoulder as her fingers continued to slip in and out of her behind. “A little pain softens her, you know, makes her come harder...or so she whispers to me. And she weeps so prettily...I can’t resist. Bring that arse closer to us, girl, and open your legs wide.”

As Molly obeyed, backing herself carefully closer to John and Sherlock, John was astonished to notice that his cock was slowly hardening again as Sherlock touched him gently. He was no longer a young man, but it seemed he’d have no trouble accepting Sherlock’s offer later... 

But as the moments passed, Sherlock made no move to touch Molly. Instead, he turned those pale eyes onto John with an unsettling smile. “My hands seem to be occupied. I’d like you to spank Molly for me, John. Go on,” he said, nodding at Molly’s arse. “Give her a nice wallop. Clearly you want to. I’ve seen you...looking.” His hand slid over John’s swiftly hardening cock. 

Oh, Sherlock was far too observant. John raised a hand and held it experimentally over Molly’s bottom, hesitating; after all, he’d be striking his friend. But Molly liked it, he knew, enjoyed the intense sensation. A conundrum. Wicked, wicked Sherlock. John brought his hand swiftly down onto one soft buttock, and a slap sounded loud in the bedroom. Molly gave a moan. Her fingers never stopped moving…

“Well done, John. Now the other cheek. Don’t be afraid,” Sherlock said, nipping at John’s earlobe. “Really give it to her. She can take it. I should tell you, Molly’s safe word is ‘lollipops.’ Trust her. She’ll let me know if there’s a problem.”

John curved his arm to land the next hard spank, his fingers spreading over Molly’s other buttock. The angle was a little awkward, and John himself gave a grunt at the effort, even as Molly cried out again. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 

“Mmm. Molly, as pretty as your arse looks with those red handprints, I think I’d rather have John spank your pussy,” Sherlock said, rubbing his cheek on John’s chest, and John gasped into Sherlock’s curls, almost about to protest himself. 

“Use your right hand,” Sherlock instructed him. “Give her a nice rub first, and give her more between strokes. Don’t hit her clit harder than a tap, but the rest of the vulva can be slapped rather sharply, if you dare. Do you dare, John?” Sherlock’s hand worked at John’s cock, and John found himself raising his hand, palm up, and using it to cover Molly’s soft pussy. 

What sounds would Molly make if John actually spanked it? He swirled the flats of his fingers against her wetness, using his fingertips to locate her clit. Then he aimed carefully, worked up his nerve, and landed a slap right on that pink cunt. 

Molly gave a little yelp, then peeked over her shoulder at John. “Harder,” she said, and the pressure coiling in John’s belly pulled tighter. “Christ, Molly!” he cried, and slapped her pussy again. A moment to soothingly rub, then the hardest slap yet…and Molly lowered her head and gave what sounded like a cry of despair.

“I’m...I’m done, Sherlock,” John said, and returned to stroking her. “This is too...I don’t enjoy giving her pain, I don’t think.” He swallowed. “Sorry.”

“No, you did well, John. Very well,” Sherlock purred, so warm at John’s side. “I suppose your reluctance stems from the instinct to protect the Omega...and I allow it’s possible that you might not like her to be weeping while you fuck her for the first time. She, however, regularly insists upon it.” 

And Sherlock bounced up and rounded the bed, then guided Molly’s body around so that John could see both their faces. Molly was flushed pink; she winked cheekily at John, who gave her a wavering smile in return. 

Sherlock knelt behind Molly and pressed down on her back with one hand, while his other hand dipped out of sight behind her arse. Sherlock gave her a smack, his face intent on his Omega, his cold blue eyes glittering. Molly’s eyes closed, and her mouth formed a little “oh.” Incredibly, her gloved fingers still seemed to be working her little arsehole, just out of John’s view. Sherlock gave her another wallop, his lips twitching into a snarl, and this time Molly moaned aloud. Sherlock’s gaze found John’s, but it was to Molly that he spoke.

“Give me your safeword, Molly, or I’ll stop.”

“Lollipops,” Molly said quietly, and lifted her bottom a little. “Please.” She and Sherlock were both looking at him now, and John recognised that they meant to reassure him that Molly was truly all right. He exhaled and smiled back at them both.

More slaps to that wet cunt, and now Molly was groaning freely and twisting under Sherlock’s hand. Jesus, these two played rough, John thought, wide-eyed, pulling on his cock as Sherlock slapped her pussy harder and harder. A break became audible in Molly’s voice, and John saw that her eyes were brimming. Sherlock seized a handful of her hair and pulled her head slowly back---being careful of her neck, John noted with a physician’s eye---and the Alpha hummed with satisfaction as he watched the first tear slip down Molly’s red cheek. 

“Now she’s ready for us both,” Sherlock said, smiling in satisfaction. He guided Molly up on her knees, drew close to her, and kissed her tenderly; then whispered into her ear. Molly smiled damply and nodded in agreement, and then, with a final pat on Molly’s cheek, Sherlock lay down on his back. 

He beckoned to Molly, who crawled over, straddled his hips and reached down. Automatically, John moved to the side to watch as Sherlock’s obscene Alpha cock breached Molly’s body and slowly, slowly slid inside her until Molly stiffened and was hissing between her teeth. 

Sherlock’s lovely face relaxed in a sigh; his big hands settled on Molly’s bottom as he rolled his hips up into her. Molly stooped down to kiss him, and John leaned on one elbow and smiled to himself at the sight of the couple as they whispered quietly, their lips touching. They were so beautiful. 

Two pairs of eyes drifted to John. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Sherlock said, smiling lazily as he gave his Molly gentle thrusts. “Condoms and lube are on the bedside table. Let’s fill up this greedy little Omega, make her squeal.” 

John gasped, then reached over. He rolled on a condom with trembling hands, and cursed as he clumsily spilled lubricant on the sheets. But eventually he was ready, and it was time to actually approach Sherlock and Molly...oh, he ached to penetrate the Omega, but it was oddly difficult to actually move in. 

Sherlock saw, of course, and began whispering instructions. 

“Straddle my legs, John,” he said, holding Molly close to his chest and stilling his own movements. “Molly, reach back and hold your bottom open for our good doctor. She should be nice and loose, John, so just…” 

“Shut up, Sherlock,” John snapped, positioning the head of his cock against Molly’s slick little opening and hearing her giggle with anticipation. “I know what I’m...oh…ah.”

As John eased his cock past Molly’s ring of muscle and deep into her body, he let out a long, low groan. He could actually feel Sherlock’s cock against the underside of his own, moving inside Molly’s pussy as he slipped his own penis into her incredibly tight bottom. John leaned on Molly’s back and laid his cheek against her shoulder---she was keening quietly, and Sherlock was telling her to breathe, to give him long, deep breaths---and John obeyed Sherlock’s orders as well, closing his eyes and fighting to get his racing heartbeat under control. 

“How do you feel, Molly?” Sherlock’s deep voice drifted through John’s dazed mind. 

“So full,” she breathed. “John...John, I want you to move now.” 

John kissed Molly’s neck, uncaring that her hair was sticking to his mouth as he lifted his pelvis carefully up into her. “Like this?” he murmured. 

“Yes, John, yes,” she sighed. “Sherlock...John...more. More.” 

“Ah, god,” Sherlock said, reaching past Molly to take John’s bottom in a trembling grip. “Both of you, I love you both, you feel so marvelous.” John squeezed his eyes shut to feel Sherlock’s hold on his arse, and slid his hands around Molly, crossing his forearms in front of her and rolling her nipples between his fingers. 

“Yes, John,” she panted. “Oh, keep doing that. Just...both of you, keep doing what you’re doing. I’m already getting close.”

“I’m not sure how long I can last,” Sherlock called up to his lovers, and John could feel him swelling inside Molly, where their cocks were sliding against each other. “My knot is rising, Molly. Do you want it inside? Can you take it, with John there as well?”

“God yes, Sherlock, please,” Molly cried, and John reached curiously down to slip a hand between their bodies, to where Sherlock’s knot was forming. Oh, the glands were harder than he’d imagined, like silky rocks, and worryingly bigger than John had realised...but Molly had said she could take it in….

In a moment, Sherlock was growling between his teeth. “John, stop moving in Molly for a minute...Molly, here it comes. Take it, take my knot, my good girl.”

And John held Molly gently as she trembled and screamed, Sherlock shoving his knot up inside her, Molly’s body convulsing in orgasm. John felt that knot himself, as a heavy pressure against the base of his cock, and for a moment he was absurdly grateful for it. Though Molly’s tight bottom was pulsing deliciously around his cock, the pressure of the knot was holding back his own orgasm, and John didn’t want to lose control inside Molly while she was still accommodating the knot in her body. 

In the same moment, Sherlock was roaring in John’s ears; the big hands on John’s behind were spreading him wide, and John felt cool air on the rudely exposed cleft of his own arse. John cuddled Molly closer to his chest, imagining what it might be like to feel a hard cock breaching his own body…

Molly was pulling him forward as she collapsed over Sherlock, and John opened his eyes to see their mouths meeting in a frenzy of kisses. Then Sherlock was surging upward, his hand rising to pull John’s mouth hard onto his own, and John heard Molly coo in delight. 

“John,” he heard Sherlock say against his lips, “can you keep from coming for a while longer?” John groaned; he was so close, so close, but he replied, “Yes, Sherlock. I’ll try. Whatever you say. When...when…?”

“I’ll be locked inside Molly for a while, John,” Sherlock panted. “I want you to fuck Molly’s bottom for as long as you can...while we both continue to come. You’ll love that, won’t you, darling?” 

“Yes, Sherlock,” Molly said quietly. “Very much.” She craned her head to rub her cheek against John’s. 

“Do my best,” John said lowly, kissing her behind her ear. 

And in a few moments, Sherlock was moaning again, and Molly was bending her head, trying to stay as still as possible through her second climax while John gave her arse sharp little thrusts. 

“Incredible, John,” Molly breathed, but John shushed her. 

“No more noise, either of you,” he bit out. “I’m using every trick in the book to keep from finishing right now. Help a bloke out, and just stay as quiet as you can.”

“Visualizing Mycroft’s waistcoat collection often works for me,” Sherlock smirked, before Molly reached down to tweak his great, saucy nose. 

John stayed still for another couple of minutes as he waited for their next wave of climax, trying to think of nothing but England’s dreadfully disappointing football scores, but when he felt Sherlock’s knot begin to pulse once more and Molly’s little body arching in his arms, he finally lost control of himself and gave in to his longing to thrust his cock freely up Molly’s tight little behind. 

“Ah, god,” John shouted, his cock twitching almost painfully as he came, Sherlock’s fingers digging into his hips. All three of their voices blended together sweetly in the air as John ground out his release and Sherlock and Molly both called John’s name. 

With a final long groan, John slipped free of Molly’s body and removed the condom as if in a dream. He collapsed next to them, and Sherlock reached out an arm to gather John in. Molly stroked his hair, and John lay panting for long minutes, completely blissed out. 

But then a thought occurred to him, and he cracked one eye open.

“How many more climaxes do you think you’ll have?” he asked them both. 

“One more; two at the very most,” Sherlock replied, his arm warm around John’s shoulders. But John sat up, shrugging off the arm. 

“Tell me when it’s about to happen,” he said, licking his lips. “I want to be ready.” 

“Should be any moment now,” Molly said, blinking at him curiously. “What...oh, oh. Here it comes.”

And John leaned behind Molly, opened her bottom with his hands, and slipped his tongue into the soft, slick opening that he’d just enjoyed. She tasted of latex, lube, and ecstasy, and the keening cry she sent up to the ceiling was intensely gratifying to John. He continued to lick her tenderly through her orgasm as Sherlock’s cock pulsed more liquid into her pussy. And finally, after long moments, John saw that Sherlock’s knot was shrinking, his cock slowly drawing out of Molly. 

“That...that was amazing,” John said as Molly crawled off Sherlock, grabbing a soft towel to hold between her legs before settling on John’s other side. Both Sherlock and Molly were touching him, kissing him in turn, thanking him breathlessly, and John heard himself laughing with joy and wonderment. 

“Sherlock,” he said presently, looking into those lovely blue eyes. “Sherlock, would you please reach over to my trousers and hand me my mobile? I have to talk to Mary right now.” Sherlock leaned over with a sardonic smile, and John snatched the phone and swiftly placed the call. 

“Mary, my darling. How are you? How’s the baby? Sleeping? Good. Listen, I just had to call right away and say thank you. Molly and Sherlock...Oh, Mary, I just had the most amazing adventure. And you made it possible...I love you so much. I can’t wait to tell you everything…You’ll love it.” And John savoured his wife’s giggles and excited questions as he looked at Molly and Sherlock’s smiles in turn, feeling a grin stretching his face from ear to ear.


End file.
